


Às suas ordens, Majestade

by Monilovely



Category: South Park
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Rivalry, Royalty, Swordfighting
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Desde pequeno, Stan sempre foi ensinado que humanos eram seres vis e nojentos, destinados a ficar abaixo dos elfos, que detinham um poder bem maior que o daquelas inferiores criaturas.Entretanto, suas visões serão desafiadas quando, durante um período de reuniões com o reino de Kupa Keep, ele é forçado a encarar os humanos de frente.
Relationships: Eric Cartman & Stan Marsh
Kudos: 1





	Às suas ordens, Majestade

Stan tinha orgulho de seu cargo de poder ao lado de Kyle. Era seu braço direito, seu conselheiro. Era uma função de demasiado prestígio e motivo de inveja entre muitos membros da corte do Rei Elfo, cujo trabalho consistia principalmente em defender o reino e o castelo daqueles que ousassem colocar seus pés sujos onde não lhes era permitido, o que implicava em chances mais altas de morte do que aqueles mais avantajados como o próprio Stan. 

Ao contrário dos demais, seu dever era mais diplomático. Durante todo o dia, andava de um lado para o outro junto ao Rei para atender aos seus desejos e garantir sua segurança. E, por se tratar de um último recurso em batalha devido à proximidade com o monarca, estava praticamente livre de qualquer perigo. 

Os guardas e guerreiros do reino mereciam destaque, no entanto. Eram mais fortes do que pareciam se vistos de fora, manipulando a floresta ao seu bel prazer e treinados com as mais vastas e avançadas habilidades de combate incrustadas em suas mentes e seus corpos. E, mesmo assim, não chegavam nem perto de ter o apreço que Kyle tinha por Stan.

Bom, não é como se fosse culpa de Stan que o Rei lhe considerasse um guerreiro superior à todos os outros e o único digno de protegê-lo em caso de perigo.

E todos no reino sabiam seu nome. Podia ser facilmente ofuscado pela luz que resplandecia na coroa de Kyle? Sim, mas pelo menos não desapareceria como um ninguém como aqueles cujas costas curvavam-se sempre que eles surgiam dentre as portas do castelo.

Por esse exato motivo ele ficou espantado quando o Rei que ele tanto louvava o chamou com a notícia de que ele não mais trabalharia como cavaleiro e seu braço direito, mas sim como _servo_.

\- Qual é, Kyle. Só pode ser brincadeira, né? Me diga que você está zoando com a minha cara de novo.

O ruivo negou com a cabeça. Seu rosto não mostrava nada mais que sua seriedade, e Stan, no fundo, sabia que aquilo não tinha como ser apenas uma brincadeira de mal gosto.

\- Eu sei que você não deve estar contente com isso, Stan, mas essa reunião precisa sair _impecável_. É nossa chance de finalmente conseguir uma aliança com Kupa Keep e acabar com essa guerra idiota que acontece há mais de mil anos! - explicou, seu rosto se contorcendo em uma expressão de desprazer e desconforto.

\- E-eu entendo, meu lorde! É sério! Mas por quê _eu_ tenho que ser o serviçal? E do _Cartman_ nada menos! Aquele balofo só vai ficar enchendo o meu saco durante todo o tempo que ele ficar aqui!

Kyle franziu o cenho e bateu seu cetro no chão com força. O chão tremeu por um segundo debaixo de seus pés, desestabilizando o cavaleiro e eficientemente calando-o por completo.

\- Stan, isso é assunto sério! Se tivermos uma chance, por menor que seja, se acabar com essa guerra, como rei desta terra, eu devo agarrá-la com unhas e dentes! Mesmo que isso signifique fazer uma aliança com Kupa Keep! Agora para de agir igual uma criança birrenta e pensar só em você mesmo e vai se organizar! Nossos convidados chegam amanhã e, eu juro pela lua e pelas estrelas, que, se você estragar tudo com esse seu mal-humor, eu vou perder, de vez, minha paciência com você.

Stan engoliu em seco. Kyle irritado era uma visão muito feia, sabia por experiência. Aquilo com certeza seria um ponto a se considerar à chegada dos convidados.

Sem mais palavras, e sem esperar resposta do moreno, o Rei ajeitou sua postura e deixou a sala do trono, abandonando Stan em meio aos próprios pensamentos.

Pelo resto do dia, ele ficou inconsolável, como se tivesse acabado de receber a notícia da morte de um parente. Sua mente não conseguia processar o fato de ele estar sendo rebaixado de seu posto, ainda mais quando ele estava em um cargo tão alto quanto braço direito do _rei elfo_.

Antes que pudesse entrar em pânico completo, uma voz sussurrou-lhe em sua mente para que ele tivesse calma. Ele era um cavaleiro, não podia deixar que o estresse lhe subisse à cabeça e fizesse com que ele tomasse decisões precipitadas. Precisava permanecer calmo e pensar racionalmente.

Talvez aquela situação não fosse ser tão ruim. Afinal, era apenas até o fim das reuniões diplomáticas com Kupa Keep, depois disso tudo voltaria ao normal.

Ele só tinha que ser paciente.

É fácil, não é?

(...)

O sol raiou no dia seguinte com um brilho majestoso no céu, iluminando tudo em seu caminho com uma chama de esperança para todos os humanos e elfos de ambos os reinos.

Ou quase todos.

Stan encarou com desgosto evidente em seu rosto a forma como a carruagem que carregava os embaixadores do reino de Kupa Keep se aproximava, seu luxo exacerbado iniciando a chama de ódio e desprezo em seu peito.

Como aqueles sujos ousavam colocar os pés naquele reino, depois de causarem tanto sofrimento tanto para os elfos como para os humanos? Kyle devia estar louco se pensava que poderia chegar à qualquer acordo com essa gente sem coração e sem virtude. Humanos eram seres nojentos, asquerosos e que mereciam nada além da pior das punições por todos os seus pecados. Por milhares de anos causaram nada mais além de perdas para ambos os lados, e por quê? Por um pedaço de terra inútil! 

Stan nunca seria capaz de perdoá-los por aquilo. Jamais! Era uma questão de princípios! Ele nunca se juntaria àqueles que feriram e destruíram seu povo, aquela gente que, assim como ele, tinha uma vida e uma casa para cuidar. Depois de tudo que aconteceu, tantas vidas perdidas e famílias destruídas, pensar que ele havia de servir à eles era degradante e humilhante.

Três figuras desceram da carruagem quando a mesma parou em frente ao castelo. O moreno conhecia as três, mas, ah, como preferia que não. Odiava a sensação de olhar as caras daqueles humanos horríveis e reconhecê-los como pessoas que já encarou nos olhos, como seres iguais. Depois de tantos anos de guerra, saber que aquelas pessoas estariam para sempre gravadas em sua vida lhe dava asco.

O Grande Mago, líder de Kupa Keep, seguiu na frente do grupo, a princesa Kenny e o paladino Butters seguindo logo atrás.

\- Ora, ora, nunca achei que me encontraria com você sem ser no campo de batalha, Kahl. - caçoou Cartman.

Stan rangeu os dentes. Como aquele imbecil ousava falar com o Rei daquela forma? Quem ele pensava que era? Se achava que tamanho desrespeito escaparia impune, estava muitíssimo enganado. 

Com a mão sobre a espada, preparado para degolar qualquer um que se dirigisse ao governante de sua terra com tamanha heresia, o moreno quase se deixou ser tomado pela raiva.

\- Igualmente, Cartman. - respondeu o ruivo em um tom estranhamente amigável.

Os movimentos de Stan travaram, sua raiva completamente substituída por confusão. Sem saber como reagir, soltou a mão da bainha e voltou a ajeitar a postura para algo mais formal.

\- Então… Quem é que vai levar eu e as minhas malas pro meu quarto? - perguntou gorducho com um sorriso no rosto.

E a raiva estava de volta, fazendo-se presente nas sobrancelhas franzidas do moreno. Entretanto, Kyle apenas respondeu:

\- Quem vai levar _a mim_ e _às minhas coisas_ pro meu quarto. - corrigiu. - E esse vai ser o trabalho do Stan. - e apontou para dito cujo.

O Grande Mago arqueou a sobrancelha e abriu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Seu braço direito vai ser o meu servo? Uau, não achei que eu fosse um convidado tão importante assim.

O ruivo revirou os olhos e guiou as visitas para dentro, dispensando Stan com um gesto de mãos e entrando acompanhado de seus guardas.

Por um momento, ele sentiu como se fosse um nada. Um burro de carga. Alguém que estava ali apenas para cumprir ordens, sem deixar qualquer impressão no mundo além de suas digitais nas alças desgastadas das malas.

Relutantemente levou as malas para os aposentos de Cartman, se recompondo internamente para relembrar as ordens do rei. Se fizesse tudo direitinho, acabaria mais rápido.

Ah, mas como ele estava enganado.

Acontece que o Grande Mago, além de um excelente guerreiro com habilidades mágicas superiores à qualquer um, também era um Grande Filho da Puta. Mal havia chegado no palácio e estava se achando no direito de apontar o dedo na cara dos outros, como se tivesse alguma autoridade.

\- Você sempre se veste com trapos velhos? - perguntou enquanto se jogava na cama, fazendo-se em casa em seu quarto temporário. - Até meu paladino se veste melhor que você, e ele é um estúpido.

\- São melhores que os seus, pelo menos. - retrucou, sem conseguir conter a boca.

O Grande Mago arqueou a sobrancelha, desdenhando do comportamento de Stan.

\- Eu seguraria a língua se fosse você. Se o Kyle te contou alguma coisa, e aquele língua solta obviamente contou, essa aliança depende muito se eu vou ficar feliz aqui, então cruze os dedos pra essa espelunca me agradar.

 _Espelunca?_ Excuse me?? Quem ele achava que era para se aproveitar da hospitalidade dos elfos e, ainda por cima, tentar chantagear o cavaleiro e braço direito do Rei para fazê-lo submeter-se à ele?!

 _A pessoa que nos trará a paz, esse é quem ele acha que é._ \- uma vozinha, bem semelhante à de Kyle, repreendeu-o em sua mente.

E, por mais que Stan quisesse negar, fazer birra e passar sua lâmina pela garganta do gorducho, precisava manter a calma. A paz e o destino de seu reino dependia daquela reunião e dos acordos com Kupa Keep, então, por questão de segurança nacional, ele precisava manter a boca fechada.

Quem sabe? Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim.

(...)

Agora era oficial. Stan desprezava Eric Cartman com todas as suas forças. Passaram apenas oito horas desde sua chegada, mas ele já podia dizer isso com toda a certeza do mundo. Ele o desprezava. 

Nessas oito horas, embora, tecnicamente, não fosse obrigado, Stan seguiu o Grande Mago por todo o palácio. Dizia em sua mente que era para se certificar de que ele não estava planejando nada de errado, ou tentando algum tipo de armadilha para o Rei Elfo. Entretanto, só conseguiu confirmar, mais uma vez, o quão chato ele era.

Se havia uma pessoa sem educação naquele mundo, era Eric Cartman. Stan viu com seus próprios olhos ele desgraçar as flores do jardim, ser rude com _todos_ os empregados e demais serviçais humildes do palácio, _destruir uma sala inteira com uma melancia_ \- o que ele ainda estava tendo dificuldade para acreditar que aconteceu -, jogar um feitiço de transformação nos próprios servos - o pobre paladino ficou parecendo um pato manco -, e roubar toda a comida da geladeira antes do jantar, o qual ele inclusive estragou com sua maneira grosseira de se portar à mesa.

E tudo que Kyle fez foi dar-lhe um sino para chamar Stan para lidar com a bagunça! Agora, além de serviçal, ele também tinha virado faxineiro. 

Tinha como esse dia ficar pior?

Ah, espera, tinha sim! Pois Stan foi ordenado a fazer companhia ao Grande Mago em seu quarto para, nas palavras do próprio, “garantir sua segurança contra possíveis inimigos”, como se ele fosse uma criança de três anos.

Considerando que ele era rude, mal educado e destruía tudo que tocava, provavelmente não estava tão longe assim de ser verdade.

Stan aguardava na frente do quarto, sua espada em mãos, enquanto o mago trocava de roupa para descansar. Mal podia esperar para aquele dia horrível acabar de vez e poder ir dormir. Nem a pau que ele ficaria parado ali na frente da porta à noite toda.

\- Ei, Stan, me trás um copo de leite da cozinha, vai. - ordenou o mago. - Não consigo dormir sem leite morno. E não pode ter nata. Eu odeio nata.

O moreno grunhiu e, relutantemente, abaixou a espada, seguindo para a cozinha e voltando com um copo cheio de leite.

\- Não sei como você aguenta ficar indo e vindo o dia todo, Stan. - disse Eric enquanto tomava o copo de suas mãos. - Ainda bem que eu tenho empregados.

\- Eu não precisaria ir pra lá e pra cá se você não estivesse aqui. Minha função não é pagar de serviçal, é proteger o Rei.

O mago riu anasalado.

\- Proteger do que? Das ervas daninhas do jardim? - Stan arqueou a sobrancelha, incrédulo com a insinuação. Cartman soltou um suspiro e, deixando o copo sujo em suas mãos, jogou-se de costas na cama. - Olha, Stan, eu conheço o Kyle há tanto tempo quanto você. Já enfrentei ele várias vezes no campo de batalha. E posso dizer com certeza que ele tem mais força num dedo mindinho que você tem no braço todo. Se ele te deixa por perto ou é porque está te usando, ou você tem algum valor pra ele e ele não quer que você morra, porque não tem jeito nenhum de _Kyle Broflovski_ precisar de proteção.

Kyle realmente era uma pessoa muito forte, agora que o moreno parava para pensar. Já o viu derrotar inimigos com apenas um golpe de seu bastão e um giro de espada. Ninguém podia derrotar inimigos como ele. Chegou até a salvar Stan de alguns ataques algumas vezes pelo mesmo estar distraído.

Mas Stan não conseguia se lembrar de nenhuma vez que o contrário havia acontecido. Não se lembrava de ter salvo a vida de Kyle, nem mesmo uma única vez.

\- Ai minhas estrelas, eu sou um inútil! - bradou, levando as mãos aos cabelos.

Eric sorriu de canto, vitorioso.

\- Até que enfim você percebeu.

\- Cara, eu não acredito nisso! Esse tempo todo eu achava que eu estava fazendo um favor pro Kyle ficando do lado dele, que era o melhor do esquadrão, e era ele que estava me protegendo esse tempo todo?

\- O Kyle tem uma péssima mania de querer pagar de mártir. Vai por mim, não é só você.

Os olhos azuis de Stan dilataram em curiosidade e sua sobrancelha arqueou. Percebendo a confusão e as engrenagens girando na cabeça do serviçal, o mago cruzou os braços rente ao peito.

\- Por que você acha que ele nunca me matou no campo de batalha? - gemeu de nervoso. - Ele acha que só porque tem os poderzinhos gay dele pode salvar o mundo inteiro sozinho. Alguém tem que mandar a real pro elfinho antes que alguém arranque a cabeça dele.

Stan engoliu em seco, sentindo a garganta se contrair. Nunca tinha parado para pensar naquele lado de seu lorde. Sentia-se estranho, principalmente por estar ouvindo isso da boca de alguém que deveria ser seu inimigo mortal. Parecia que tinha acabado de sair de um sonho, dando de cara com o duro chão da vida real. Era surreal.

Mas, mesmo assim, não conseguia deixar de temer por seu povo, não apenas seu lorde. Independente de seu título, sua função era proteger seu povo das ameaças que poderiam surgir contra o reino e não poderia fazer isso sendo o fraco que Cartman - e, aparentemente, Kyle - diziam que ele era.

\- Você tem treino amanhã, não tem, mago? - perguntou, hesitando um pouco para não cuspir o título.

Eric assentiu, sentindo a energia de cachorrinho sem dono emanando do cavaleiro.

\- Eu e a princesa vamos treinar combate logo depois do café. Quer se juntar à nós, cavaleiro?

Assentindo com a cabeça, Stan sorriu genuinamente pela primeira vez desde a chegada de Cartman.

(...)

Era estranho pensar que ele e o Grande Mago teriam algo em comum. Stan sempre pensou que os humanos estavam abaixo dos elfos, mas, no fim, até que eles eram bem parecidos. Ambos queriam o melhor para os dois reinos, eram facilmente cegados pelo próprio ego, tinham facilidade em manusear magia, mas não em segurar uma espada, perderam muito durante as guerras tolas que assolaram suas terras e muito mais.

Percebeu o quanto era tolice do moreno julgar os humanos sem antes conhecê-los. Durante os últimos dias, ele passou muito tempo com o mago e seus serventes - o paladino e a princesa -, e eles não eram pessoas más de forma alguma! 

O paladino era inocente, mas afrontoso, e a princesa sempre mantinha uma postura formal e firme, mas sabia contar histórias maravilhosas e ria das piadas mais obscenas, o que de forma alguma era algo muito polido de se fazer. 

O que era bom, já que Stan tampouco gostava de agir de forma tão formal como havia de fazer quando perto de seu monarca.

\- Caralho, Kenny! Vai mais devagar! - resmungou o mago enquanto dava um passo para trás.

A princesa ergueu-se do chão, tomando a espada reluzente em mãos com um sorriso provocante no canto dos lábios.

\- Vai pedir pros seus inimigos irem mais devagar também? Se continuar desse jeito, você vai acabar morto, Eric.

Enquanto o mago e a princesa continuavam sua batalha, Stan estava concentrado em ir contra o paladino Butters, que estava dando seu melhor para não deixar a espada desequilibrar de suas mãos. Fariam aproximadamente duas horas que estavam treinando suas habilidades em esgrima, visando melhorar o talento de ambos os lados da terra.

\- Seu ângulo está errado. - apontou o cavaleiro. - Você precisa segurar de um jeito que a base não fique escorregando e a espada não fique pesada na sua mão.

\- Eu estou tentando! Não é tão fácil quanto parece!

\- Vê se não mata meu paladino, Stan! Eu não posso ganhar de você se te mandarem pra forca. - brincou, não percebendo o golpe de Kenny contra suas pernas, fazendo-o cair de costas no chão. - Ai, Kenny! Cuidado!

O som das lâminas se cruzando ecoava pela sala de treino como em um verdadeiro campo de batalha. Aquele deveria ser o sétimo dia que continuavam com a rotina que planejaram. A prioridade de Cartman era as reuniões diplomáticas com o Rei Elfo, mas, sempre que a oportunidade surgia, ele reunia-se com seus servos e o cavaleiro na sala de treinos para praticarem suas habilidades com esgrima.

Estranhamente, estava sendo uma experiência muito divertida. Ver o mago receber golpes da princesa, que não estava nem tentando atingi-lo, era bem engraçado, e ele estava tendo um bom tempo dando dicas de luta ao paladino. 

Nos últimos dias que teve a oportunidade de passar na companhia dos humanos, o mago realmente atraiu sua atenção com seu jeito extrovertido e sincero de dizer as coisas. Não tinha vergonha nem timidez de apontar o que achava que estava errado ou o que achava feio, nem que machucasse alguém, coisa que Stan nunca conseguiria fazer. Sua habilidade com magia também era excepcional, trouxe estrelas aos olhos dele na noite em que fez fogo colorido explodir nos céus para comemorar a primeira etapa bem sucedida de sua reunião com o Rei elfo. 

Humanos, apesar de mais fracos, possuíam habilidades com magia que estava além dos limites dos elfos, o que, naturalmente, causava um sentimento de inveja, embora este também fosse acompanhado de admiração e curiosidade.

Por mais que Eric fosse uma pessoa um tanto infantil e mimada em algumas situações, sua companhia não era completamente desagradável. Ele era, por exemplo, muito bom em fazer o cavaleiro rir. Stan nunca foi muito “correto” em questão de piadas, então, quando o Grande Mago tirou o dia de folga para atormentar a vida de seu paladino, o moreno não pôde evitar de cair na risada. 

Além disso, também tinha interessantes pontos de vista sobre como as coisas funcionavam. Por vir de um lugar completamente diferente, não via as coisas da mesma forma que os elfos viam - o que era, de certa forma, polêmico -, e isso tornava as conversas dele com Stan durante a noite muito mais interessantes. Os dois discutiam sobre todo tipo de coisa, fosse o assunto sobre os reinos ou não, é Stan já havia aprendido tanto sobre a forma como as coisas funcionavam para os humanos. Nunca achou que estaria tão interessado em história e política como estava agora.

Até que aquela experiência de conviver com os humanos não estava sendo tão ruim, no fim das contas.

\- Troca!

Ao comando da princesa, o cavaleiro se afastou de Butters e fitou o mago com determinação brilhando em seus olhos azuis. O sentimento era recíproco.

\- Espero que esteja pronto pra me enfrentar, mascote do Kyle.

\- Há! Manda ver, rolha de poço!

Suor escorria por suas testas enquanto duelavam. Ele não sabia como o paladino estava indo contra a princesa Kenny, mas podia ouvir ao longe sua respiração ofegante em meio ao impacto das lâminas. 

O mago, ao contrário da princesa, não era muito bom com espadas, possivelmente devido à sua melhor habilidade com feitiços. Não era à toa que a loira levava as lutas com ele tão a sério. Ele realmente acabaria morto se caísse numa luta de espadas com alguém que sabia lutar.

Com um golpe, jogou a espada de Eric para o lado, facilmente desarmando-o.

\- Não vai cortar minha mão fora, viu? Isso é treino, não o campo de combate!

Um sorriso maroto puxou o canto dos lábios de Stanley. Se os dias que se seguissem após a aliança fossem alguma coisa parecida com agora, talvez não fosse tão ruim.

Jogou a espada perdida de volta para Cartman e, pacientemente, aguardou que ele se recuperasse para voltarem à treinar. 

E, pouco tempo depois, o de cabelos castanhos soltou um gritinho ao sentir a espada rasgando sua roupa e fazendo um pequeno corte em seu braço roliço.

\- Porra, Stan! Olha pra onde você gira essa coisa!

O moreno não pôde se conter e deu uma risada baixa por quão estúpidas as reclamações do mago soavam.

É, ele poderia se acostumar com isso.


End file.
